1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a desired operation result at high speed, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting a desired operation value using a look-up table at high speed. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-1189 filed on Jan. 11, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A simple operation permits an operation value corresponding to input data to be detected at high speed (within one system clock cycle, for example). Conversely, a complex operation makes it difficult to detect a corresponding operation value at high speed. Thus, if an operation is complex, a technique using a look-up table consisting of random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) is mainly employed to achieve high speed detection of a corresponding operation value.
A representative example of use of the look-up table is gamma correction. As is widely known, gamma correction compensates for gamma effect produced in a non-linear fashion due to a material such as phosphor used in an environment where output data having a linear relationship with input linear data is needed. The operation for this compensation is complex. Thus, conventional gamma correction is implemented in such a way as to store an operation value corresponding to input data in a look-up table having a depth of 2N and outputs the operation value stored in the look-up table using the input data as an address.
The conventional method has no problems in detecting an operation value using a look-up table, if the range of input data is narrow. However, if the range is wide, the conventional method suffers from a problem in which the size of the look-up table becomes larger, thereby increasing the overall size of a system while increasing the cost for such an implementation.